


Еще партию?

by alex_primary



Series: Осколки души Ивора [2]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Стены рушились, башни падали и отстраивались заново, пропадала магия, терялись рудники, гибли рекруты, ресурсы не успевали толком накопиться, бумага покрывалась угольными письменами — ни один не желал уступать другому. Противники не брезговали даже картами, причиняющими взаимный урон. Казалось, они сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, не в игре, а по-настоящему»
Series: Осколки души Ивора [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654402
Kudos: 1





	Еще партию?

— Эй, скучаешь? — долетел до Аделаиды насмешливый голос.

Наконечник белооперенной стрелы вонзился в рассохшуюся бочку, на которой лежала раскрытая книга. Эрафийка дернулась от неожиданности и ощутила неприятное покалывание в ладонях — еще чуть-чуть, и ей бы ранили руку! Она оторвалась от чтения — какой-то нахальный эльф сидел неподалеку от пирса, как и она, и все еще держал лук наготове. Аделаида зло посмотрела на него, но снова вернулась к книге. Мало ли идиотов в Энроте.

— Эй, ну давай же! — не унимался тот, пустив еще одну стрелу.

Она резко вскинула руку, и обугленное древко прошуршало в шаге от нее. Эльф присвистнул, но тут же оживился и снова натянул тетиву — сильно, до легкого треска, так, чтобы она точно услышала угрожающий звук.

— Да ты издеваешься, — тихо сказала Аделаида и нервно отшвырнула книгу в сторону.

— О, — протянул он, вскочив, — я в этом мастер… Давай, эр-р-рафийка!

Еще одна стрела хищно просвистела мимо ее разрумянившейся щеки, и эльф подмигнул Аделаиде, хотя его взгляд был холоден. Более нелепого заигрывания она еще не встречала. Эльф мог уже несколько раз в нее попасть, но предпочитал промахиваться и медленно выводить ее из себя. Что ж, она промахиваться не собиралась.

— Проклятый авлиец! — Аделаида пустила в него волшебную стрелу, но он неожиданно увернулся.

— Ой… Мимо! — картинно усмехнулся он, так, что ей стало гадко.

Она еще раз вскинула руку, но снова не сумела в него попасть — эльф оказался не только наглым, но и чудовищно проворным. Сколько бы Аделаида ни целилась, ничего не получалось — он точно предугадывал ее действия и выжидал, пока у нее закончится мана. Нетрудно было понять: если она пользуется столь несложными заклинаниями, значит, и маг она не самый умелый.

Эрафийка была готова еще раз попробовать напасть на эльфа, но тот одним стремительным движением перехватил ее руку и резко отвел за спину — и как только сумел так близко подойти! Аделаида судорожно пыталась сообразить, как бы его достать, но ничего не приходило в голову, а боль в плече усиливалась, вызывая панику. Проклятый эльф заламывал ей руку все сильнее и сильнее. Она боялась даже пошевелиться, потому что стоило ей хоть чуточку пошевелиться, как он начинал мучить ее снова.

— Да что тебе от меня нужно?! — в отчаянии вскричала она, покрывшись холодным потом.

— Скука, — ответил он, не ослабляя хватки. — Сутки уже прозябаю в ожидании чертовой посудины.

— Я тут при чем… ай!

— Пошли, что ли, в аркомаг сыграем. Мне еще не доводилось перекинуться картишками с кем-то из Эрафии.

«Почему со мной?» — пронеслось у нее в голове, а на язык пришло совсем другое:

— Я не игрок!

— Зато я — игрок, — холодно заметил он.

Аделаида напряглась всем телом и прикусила губу от непрекращающейся боли.

— Да сыграй ты с кем другим! — из последних сил выпалила она.

— Хм, — выдохнул эльф и неожиданно отпустил ее руку.

Аделаида тут же разогнулась и схватилась за горящее плечо.

— А ты вокруг посмотри, — его янтарные глаза над ней смеялись.

Она растерянно покрутила головой, силясь взять в толк, о чем он говорит, но не нашла ничего необычного: крохотная верфь и узкая линия пирса, шумный вонючий кабак неподалеку и густой лес, утопающий в тени, — вот, пожалуй, и все, чем было примечательно это место.

— Не понимаешь, да? — поймал он ее взгляд. — Скажи: тут есть хоть одна женщина помимо тебя? Трактирные шлюхи не в счет.

Аделаида тихо ойкнула, и ее щеки покрылись румянцем от смущения.

— Сидит тут такая вся юная, благородная да чистенькая, книженцию читает. Что у тебя вообще в голове было, когда ты пришла сюда в одиночестве со своими убийственными волшебными стрелами? К слову, на соседний залив уже не первый месяц набегают регнанские пираты — бьюсь об заклад, ты бы им понравилась.

— Так ты меня что, просто напугать решил?

— Говорил же: мне скучно, вот и все. Ходи лучше, я карты сдал.

Аделаида замерла в нерешительности, разглядывая авлийца, пристроившегося с аркомагом у опустошенных бочек. Он был странный и ужасно непостоянный: минуту назад истязал ее, а теперь приглашал сыграть как ни в чем не бывало. То насмехался, то нелепо заигрывал, то говорил так, что мороз бежал по коже. И у кого еще что в голове, спрашивается.

— Это ты без ставок такая медлительная? Можем на раздевание, — с деланным равнодушием заметил эльф, ощутив ее сомнения. — Хотя лично я предпочел бы…

— Да пошел ты! — осадила она его.

— Ты хотела сказать, поплыл ты? — он посмотрел на нее поверх своих карт. — Я жду корабль, забыла? Ходи давай, или твои стены содрогнутся первыми — мои звери уже точат о них зубы.

Аделаида сдалась, присела напротив эльфа и взяла свои шесть карт. Красные, зеленые, синие — она хорошо их помнила еще с детства, когда наблюдала, как вечерами отец неторопливо играет со своими друзьями. Аделаида нащупала в скромной дорожной сумке небольшой пергамент и короткий стержень угля — его вполне должно было хватить для записи ходов. По эльфу было видно, что игрок он и в самом деле бывалый — у него была крохотная книжка, отведенная только для аркомага, насколько могла судить Аделаида. Ей стало так неуютно, что она непроизвольно поежилась — сама она не увлекалась этим занятием, давно охватившим почти весь Энрот, и поэтому шуршала картами всего пару-тройку раз, и то не всерьез. Ей всегда было интереснее наблюдать за партиями отца, но теперь отступать было некуда.

Аделаида сама не заметила, как на мгновение прикусила ноготь большого пальца, а потом осторожно положила одну из карт, решив начать с развития государства. Не успела она отдернуть руку, как эльф уже сбросил свою карту — часть стены обрушилась под натиском нетерпеливого авлийца. Он ни на секундочку не задумался, раз! — и атаковал. Щеки Аделаиды снова вспыхнули. Ей стало так же страшно, как и до этого, когда эльф заламывал ей руку. Похоже, в аркомаге он был столь же безжалостным, как и в жизни.

«Это всего лишь карты, — уверяла она себя, — всего лишь карты, и ставок нет. Вроде нет».

Аделаида вновь осторожно сходила, изрядно перед этим поразмыслив, а эльф снова резко бросил карту. Ее ходы тянулись до ужаса долго, его, напротив, были мгновенными, и неважно, нападал он или строил что-нибудь в своем мнимом государстве. Всякий раз, когда эльф кидал карту, Аделаиде казалось, что он давал ей под дых. Внося очередную запись, она старалась поскорее успокоиться.

— Чертовски долго, просто невыносимо, — пожаловался эльф. — Давай ускорим тебя, а? Скажем, как только ты начинаешь мешкать, я тебя целую ускорения ради?

— Да пошел ты! — воскликнула она и пустила на его башню всадника на пегасе.

Ее щеки заалели сильнее некуда, даже уши начали гореть. Она совсем не так представляла свой первый поцелуй, но разыгравшуюся фантазию было не удержать — вот умел же он спровоцировать. Аделаида выдохнула и зло посмотрела на эльфа.

— Какое странное чувство, когда тебя бьют свои же, — пробормотал он, точно не замечая ее реакции, и кинул очередную карту в попытке восстановить укрепления. — Кстати, целовать буду не в лоб, как матушка, и с чувством — тебе понравится.

— Зараза!

— С тебя слетает налет правильности — прекрасно, — хитро прищурился эльф. — Давно пора. Что будем делать после аркомага, а?

Аделаида, забывшись, швырнула карту, свободной рукой схватила эльфа за грудки и с трудом притянула к себе, но тут же испугалась саму себя, замерла в нерешительности и ослабила хватку. Янтарные глаза внимательно ее изучали, а дыхание авлийца чуть щекотало ее кожу. Непростительно близко к мужчине. Непростительно.

— Становится все горячее, — заметил он, мягко высвободившись. — А ты можешь быть быстрой, но на твоем пороге эльфы-лучники. Что скажешь?

— За-ра-за, — протянула Аделаида, но уже скорее не от злости, а от азарта.

Она начинала понимать, отчего эту игру так любили на Энроте. Ничто раньше не могло захватить ее так сильно, как книги, которые она таскала из скромной родительской библиотеки. Похоже, все дело было в правильном сопернике, и чертов эльф как нельзя лучше подходил на эту роль. Видел бы ее сейчас отец! Аделаида спешно помотала головой — нет, лучше бы не видел.

— Почему ты играешь в это? — она не заметила, как задала вопрос, вертевшийся в ее голове.

— Хорошее лекарство от скуки, не находишь?

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила его Аделаида, с удивлением отметив, что у нее получается обдумывать ходы и вести разговор одновременно.

— Ивор.

Она была уверена, что он поинтересуется ее именем в ответ — так всегда происходило, но эльф отчего-то не спешил с расспросами. Ей не хотелось признавать, что его молчание ее сильно задело.

— Почему ты не интересуешься моим именем? — наконец не выдержала она.

— Мне оно безразлично.

Губы эрафийки болезненно сжались и превратились в тонкую нить. Сказать, что он ее обидел, — ничего не сказать. Он даже не постеснялся, выдал все как на духу, словно отвесил звонкую пощечину.

Игра стала более напряженной. Аделаида соображала все быстрее и все больше не желала проигрывать наглому и самодовольному эльфу. Его повадки приводили ее в бешенство, но ей было стыдно признаться, что в то же время он был притягательным для нее. Всякое его действие было либо вопиюще небрежным, либо отталкивающим, либо подчеркнуто безразличным, но сложно было спорить с тем, что он был невероятно обаятельным, пусть и пугающим. Когда их башни сравнялись, эльф лукаво посмотрел на нее и сказал:

— А знаешь, твои родители тебя ищут, Аделаида.

Она на мгновение перестала дышать, точно забыла, как это делать. «Бежать!» — прогремело в ее голове, и эрафийка, не раздумывая ни секунды, бросила карты и вскочила с места, обуреваемая неистовым желанием кинуться в лес. Этот паршивец не просто так заприметил ее, он все знал с самого начала, абсолютно все!

Ивор стремительно перехватил ее руку и сильно, до боли сжал запястье.

— Мы не закончили партию, — холодно произнес он. — Даже и не думай о побеге.

— Ты!..

— Я… чертовски осведомлен, — он слегка притянул ее к себе. — Непросто быть красавицей в Эрафии, да? Сразу прочат выгодные браки, а не познание волшебства в совершенстве.

Она несколько раз попыталась высвободить руку, но делала это скорее под влиянием захлестывающих ее эмоций, а не взаправду.

— Отпусти!

— Ты убегаешь, не закончив партию, — с непроницаемым лицом сказал Ивор. — Даже и не подумаю.

— Да какая партия! Ты купился на вознаграждение за меня.

— Так и есть. А ты думала, влюбился? — усмехнулся он.

Вот что еще задевало ее в общении с этим эльфом — его убийственная прямота. Все, что он говорил, было от души. Все, что он делал, было искренне, даже если со стороны выглядело странно.

— Давай так: если выиграешь ты, идешь на все четыре стороны, если же я, то…

— Ты идешь на все четыре, — перебила его Аделаида.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но нет. Если выиграю я, то твое место в отчем доме.

— С чего бы мне принимать такие условия?

— О, я умею убеждать. И не только словами, — он холодно улыбнулся и еще сильнее сжал ее запястье. — А еще ты в моих руках, разве нет?

Аделаида оскорбленно поджала губы, резко высвободилась, как только он ослабил хватку, и села на место.

— Ненавижу тебя, — бросила она, вновь заглянув в свои карты.

— А ты мне, наоборот, начинаешь нравиться. Я не ошибся, подумав, что где-то глубоко в недрах твоей бесформенной хламиды прячутся яйца.

— Хам.

— И не скрываю этого.

Стены рушились, башни падали и отстраивались заново, пропадала магия, терялись рудники, гибли рекруты, ресурсы не успевали толком накопиться, бумага покрывалась угольными письменами — ни один не желал уступать другому. Противники не брезговали даже картами, причиняющими взаимный урон. Казалось, они сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, не в игре, а по-настоящему, да столь азартно, что те, кто брел мимо них в кабак или куда еще, задерживались, да так и оставались рядом, наблюдая за их ходами, и через некоторое время возле них собралась небольшая толпа.

— Дракон! — нетерпеливо вскричала Аделаида.

— Но на всякого дракона найдется сердце дракона, не так ли? — подмигнул ей Ивор.

— Как же мне осточертела твоя удачливость.

— Не тебе одной, не сомневайся.

— Вот тебе! — разносилось над пирсом на каждом ходу Аделаиды. — Вот тебе! Вот тебе!

— Этого недостаточно, — замечал эльф, всякий раз доставая очередную неплохую карту, — ему и в самом деле чудовищно везло с ними, но до поры до времени.

В какой-то момент Аделаида перехватила инициативу и начала безжалостно изничтожать башню Ивора. Карт для возведения своей ей не хватало, но разномастные рекруты постоянно поступали в ее распоряжение, и ударная магия тоже шла к ней в руки. Она крушила его стену и вышибала кирпич за кирпичом — эльф не успевал восстанавливать сооружения. В конце концов его каменная твердыня рухнула. Эрафийка подскочила на месте и завизжала от восторга, не веря своему счастью. Ивор с минуту невозмутимо наблюдал за ликованием Аделаиды, после чего протянул ей искусно сделанную флягу.

— На, отпей, успокойся, а то ненароком обмочишься.

В упоении она не раздумывая открыла флягу и жадно отхлебнула, но тут же выплюнула невероятно жгучую жидкость и зашлась в страшном кашле. Ее горло точно разъело изнутри, голова мгновенно закружилась, а из глаз хлынули слезы.

— Что это за дрянь?! — надрывно прохрипела Аделаида.

Но эльф, казалось, не слышал ее. Он безудержно хохотал, наблюдая, как стремительно меняется выражение лица Аделаиды. Хохотал, глядя на нее исподлобья, держа у раскрытых губ ребро ладони, как будто хотел по-высокородному прикрыть ею рот, да так и не сумел.

— Что смешного?! — выпалила Аделаида, когда пришла в себя.

— В Нигоне донельзя отвратное пойло, но окрыленных вроде тебя бодрит отменно. Может, еще партию? В таверне шепчутся, что шторм идет.

— Перебьешься!

— Что ж, прощай-прощай, красавица!

— И ты так просто уйдешь? — изумилась Аделаида.

— У нас уговор, забыла? — Ивор собрал карты и бережно убрал их вместе с записями в сумку. — Ты выиграла, я ухожу.

— И даже про вознаграждение позабудешь?

— Да сдались мне золотые горы твоей родни.

— Зачем ты тогда вообще в это ввязался?

— Просто повезло встретить тебя в разгар дикой скуки.

— Так это ты… играл? И где ты настоящий?

— Меньше знаешь, дольше живешь.

Она некоторое время смотрела ему вслед, отчего-то думая, что он обернется хоть раз, но Аделаида ошиблась — Ивор ушел в сторону таверны, так и не оглянувшись, точно эрафийка перестала для него существовать. Она не могла понять, как он мог так резко отстраняться от чего-либо, особенно после такой партии. Видать, для него это в самом деле ничего не значило — просто очередной городок, очередная игра, пусть и неудачная, очередная попытка побороть скуку в ожидании корабля. Аделаида поежилась, поплотнее запахнула плащ, не забыв как следует натянуть капюшон, и не заметила, как с чувством глубокой обиды задремала.

— О, глянь-глянь! — выдернул ее из сна чей-то пьяный голос. — Рыжая башка!

Эрафийка очнулась, вздрогнула и схватилась за голову — пока она спала, кто-то сдернул с нее капюшон. Рядом застыла компания головорезов, явно только недавно вывалившихся из кабака.

— Э, слышь, а та самая девка, что и говорили, да? Вот свезло!

Аделаида спиной чувствовала бочки и понимала, что бежать ей некуда. Она огляделась в поисках хоть кого-нибудь, но никому не было до нее дела — подумаешь, к какой-то милашке пристала опасная компания, здесь такое случалось сплошь и рядом, а ее, между прочим, предупреждали. К ее горлу подступил неприятный комок, эрафийка поняла, что она пропала — эти не отпустят, эти не станут ни жалеть, ни играть с ней. Хорошо, если просто сопроводят в отчий дом, а если передумают? Аделаида убедилась, что мана ни капельки не успела восстановиться, и замерла — все, это конец.

— Это верно, — заметил ее покорность один из разбойников, — лучше не рыпайся. Дернешься — хуже будет, старики твои вроде не говорили, что тебе нельзя вред причинять. Сейчас свяжем тебя, и поедешь, красавица, домой.

— Ха, с королевским эскортом! — хохотнул другой.

— Слышь, а может, на рынке рабов за нее больше отвалят, как думаешь?

Аделаида старалась на них не смотреть, давилась скупыми слезами страха, озиралась вокруг, пока головорезы связывали ей руки, и неожиданно увидела невдалеке проходящего мимо Ивора. Он, заметив ее, остановился и замер. Эрафийка дернулась, точно в попытке сбежать под его защиту, но чья-то крепкая рука сдавила ее плечо. Эльф бездействовал, просто смотрел с непроницаемым лицом.

— Че уставился? Проваливай!

Ивор приглушенно посмеялся, слишком наигранно, чтобы можно было поверить в искреннее веселье, при этом взгляд его стал донельзя холодным. От такой дисгармонии по телу Аделаиды пробежали мурашки. Она уже видела однажды подобные глаза у одного из компаньонов отца — наемника до мозга костей, безжалостного и, кажется, даже не умевшего толком улыбаться. Так на людей смотрела смерть, перед тем как задушить очередного счастливчика в своих костлявых, но крепких объятиях.

Он, продолжая буравить взглядом разбойников, с силой впился зубами в алое яблоко — так, что резкий хруст долетел и до Аделаиды, после чего, мгновенно переменившись в лице, равнодушно пожал плечами и пошел прочь. Его лук покоился в налуче за спиной — он не собирался сражаться. Совершенно. Эрафийка мысленно молила его передумать и по-детски всхлипнула, поняв, что на этом ее славная прогулка закончилась.

— Ну пожалуйста! — в отчаянии крикнула она ему вслед, но Ивору не было до этого дела. — Ну пожалуйста, — уже еле слышно прошептала она.

— Вставай давай, — ее резко дернули за руки. — Такие, как он, чхать на всех хотели. А этот явно еще ублюдок благородных кровей — гляньте, как он одет и держится.

— Чертовы остроухие, жаль, их всех не вырезали во времена Древесных войн.

— Да ну, бабы ихние ничего так.

— Ага, вот только иной раз бабу от мужика не отличить, а так все отлично, конечно.

— Да что вы все: бабы, бабы! Других тем, что ли, нет.

— Ай, какого черта! — вскрикнул один из головорезов и схватился за голову.

Аделаида вытерла тыльной стороной ладони крохотные капли, окропившие ее щеку, осторожно посмотрела вниз, увидела на земле алое надкушенное яблоко, и ее губы растянулись в широкой улыбке — это его!

— Ну тебе же сказали проваливать! — раздраженно прозвучало над ее ухом.

Аделаида онемела от счастья при виде знакомого надменного лица. На разбойников Ивор даже не взглянул, смотрел только на нее:

— Что, яйца по дороге отвалились?

Она привычно залилась румянцем и в этот раз нисколечко не обиделась. Он ловким движением выхватил из-под плаща что-то поблескивающее и тонкое. Аделаида пригляделась и изумилась — бешеная овца, одна из карт колоды аркомага, только несколько странная, как будто сделанная на заказ.

— Нет, ну ты глухой или страх потерял?

Ивор резко взмахнул рукой, и стоящий рядом с Аделаидой разбойник вскрикнул, схватившись за лицо, вместе с ним взвизгнула от ужаса эрафийка — было видно, как по его пальцам медленно заструилась кровь. Воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, эльф сильно и бесцеремонно толкнул ее в плечо, она не удержалась, упала и покатилась со склона.

— Режь эту тварь! Держи девку! — доносилось до Аделаиды сквозь шуршание влажной от росы травы и перепачканной одежды.

Возня на склоне перемежалась предсмертными криками. Поднявшись на ноги, эрафийка видела, как всякий, кто пытался направиться в ее сторону, падал замертво — Ивор не щадил никого, за движениями его кинжалов было сложно уследить, как и за ним самим. Он бил то сразу сверху, целясь во впадину над ключицей врага и стремительно проворачивая лезвие в свежей ране, то одним легким взмахом перерезал глотку, иной раз сзади с двух рук, то, уклоняясь от ударов, атаковал снизу, в пах. Аделаида застыла и зажала рот ладонью, но все равно не могла отвести взгляд от побоища.

У разбойников не было никаких шансов. Будь их больше, и весь холм потонул бы в алом, Аделаида была уверена в этом, — казалось, Ивор выбирал самые кровавые и эффектные удары. Он перебил почти всех быстрее, чем тошнота подкатила к ее горлу. Пара разбойников в ужасе устремились прочь. Эльф с невероятной скоростью достал лук, зацепил одну из петель тетивы за его нижнее плечо, переступил ногой через лук и, оперев его о ноги, согнул; набросил вторую петлю на верхнее плечо, после чего ловко встал на удобную позицию, выхватил за хвостовик стрелу и нацелил ее в первого беглеца. Короткий свист — вскрикнув, головорез рухнул прямо под ноги Аделаиде, упершись лбом в мыски ее сапог, и тут же второе хищное древко лишило жизни последнего разбойника — он свалился рядом, сумев при падении мазнуть ее щеку пальцами. Эрафийка похолодела, уставившись на бездыханные тела и с трудом подавляя рвотные позывы. Она прикоснулась к влажной линии на своем лице, отдернула ладонь и медленно перевела взгляд на руку — красное. Кровь. Настоящая кровь. Она непроизвольно задрожала.

— Ты их всех убил, — ошарашенно выдавила из себя она, когда Ивор спустился со склона, спустил тетиву и убрал все в налуч. — Можно же было оглушить или…

Эльф оборвал ее, засмеявшись совсем не к месту:

— А ты забавная.

Он выдернул обе стрелы, внимательно оглядел и отбросил в сторону, признав их непригодными. Аделаида с ужасом наблюдала за ним. Ивор вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло, будто он не был с ног до головы в чужой крови, будто другие жизни не были для него ценными.

— Но ты даже не… ты… ты просто убил.

— О, не благодари, — он бросил ей яблоко, а сам надкусил второе.

Эрафийка с отвращением посмотрела на плод, потом снова перевела взгляд на эльфа:

— Ты… зверь.

— Серь-ез-но? — он, бросив яблоко обратно в сумку, состроил наигранно удивленную гримасу, вцепился руками в ее плечи и развернул к себе.

Она смотрела на его перепачканное лицо, едва дыша, и холодела все больше и больше. А он долго и молча буравил ее тяжелым взглядом.

— Какая же ты еще тупая курица, а, — выдохнул Ивор наконец. — Аж тошно. Надо было тебя оставить добрым людям. Глядишь, свадебку бы сыграли где-нибудь под ближайшим кустом.

Он небрежно оттолкнул ее и пошел обратно к пирсу. Аделаида застыла было, но, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, догнала его. Ивор сел на деревянный настил, смыл кровь с лица и рук, свесил ноги и принялся сосредоточенно чистить кинжал, как будто ее не было рядом.

— Почему ты передумал? — тихо спросила Аделаида, пристроившись справа от него. — Ты ведь и не думал ввязываться.

— Иди к дьяволу уже.

— Но…

— Какое из этих слов ты не поняла?

Повисло напряженное молчание.

— А говорили, благородный, — обиженно протянула она.

— По пьяни перепутали.

— Почему ты такой?

— Честно? — он замер и посмотрел на нее. — Не твое дело.

— Ты кого-то потерял?

— Терпение я потерял.

Аделаида хотела было снова открыть рот, но он крепко зажал его ладонью.

— Я не шучу, — медленно, чуть ли не по слогам сказал Ивор и добавил так же размеренно: — Не надо лезть ко мне в душу. Там темно и страшно.

Эрафийка едва ощутимо пошевелила губами, но сдержалась, и эльф убрал ладонь.

— Держи лучше, — он протянул Аделаиде один из своих кинжалов.

Она на миг замерла, с опаской изучая окропленное алым лезвие.

— Но я даже не знаю, как им пользоваться, — заметила эрафийка, но тут же вздрогнула и чуть не закричала, потому что ощутила, как что-то стремительно полоснуло ее шею.

Аделаида схватилась за горло, провела по нему ладонью, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружила, что на ней нет ни кровинки. Этот чертов эльф, пока она смотрела на первый кинжал, чуть не порезал ее вторым.

— Ты рехнулся?! — вскрикнула она, пытаясь побороть испуг.

— Неожиданность. Все дело в неожиданности, — невозмутимо сказал он и вложил в ее руку оружие.

Кинжал показался ей до ужаса тяжелым.

— Я… я не смогу.

— Тогда я лишь чуть-чуть отсрочил твою смерть, если ты решила провести жизнь вне отчего дома. Не можешь — убирайся к папеньке или попробуй перебраться в Энрот, там вроде поспокойнее. Не можешь — в Антагариче тебе не место. В Джадаме, кстати, тоже. Если получится освоить магию, что ж, будешь поджаривать врагов издалека, не марая свои беленькие ручки в чужой крови.

Аделаида захлюпала носом, и на ее глаза навернулись слезы. Слова эльфа показались ей слишком резкими и слишком далекими от того, что она себе представляла. В глубине души и после всего пережитого за день она понимала, что он прав, но верить в это совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось закрыть лицо ладонями и разреветься в голос, чтобы кто-нибудь пожалел, заверил, что все будет хорошо, обнял и погладил по голове, как матушка. Но она осознавала, что чертов эльф не будет этого делать. Он скорее отвесит ей еще чего-нибудь не менее гадкого, а больше вокруг никого не было. Только она и этот эльф, глазами которого смотрела на мир сама смерть.

— Почему ты такой черствый? — приглушенно подвывая, выдавила из себя Аделаида.

— Ты опять за свое? Вот скажи, чего ты еще от меня хочешь? Что ты там еще в свою юную башку вбила? Я не рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах и на белом коне, я даже среди своих являюсь тем еще ублюдком. Жуй вон лучше яблоко и не забудь почистить кинжал, если его возьмешь, конечно. Оружие любит заботу.

Аделаида глубоко вдохнула и громко шмыгнула носом. Ивор был отвратительным, но отчего-то рядом с ним было спокойно. Она понимала: что бы он ни делал, он не желал ей зла. По крайней мере, пока. Потому что те, кому он желал зла, были обречены на гибель.

— Посиди со мной. Не оставляй меня тут одну.

— Что за радость сидеть с юной девкой, внезапно осознавшей, что мир — та еще драконья задница, — скривился эльф.

— Хоть раз бы соврал.

— Успеешь нажраться лжи, не переживай. Глянь вон лучше — показались чьи-то паруса.

— Кажется, это нужный мне корабль, — приободрилась Аделаида.

— Кстати, в таверне действительно шепчутся о надвигающемся шторме — смоет же к морским червям.

— Но мне надо…

— Дьявол, — эльф помотал головой. — Ты бы лучше так о жизни своей пеклась, как о своих идеях и мечтаниях. Скорее бы тебя посудина эта забрала — очень уж эля хочется.

***

— Эй, скучаешь? — долетел до Ивора насмешливый голос, а кружка в его руке, полная эля, заледенела.

Эльф внимательно изучил то, что стало с его выпивкой, разжал пальцы, и кружка ухнулась на стол — по его поверхности заскользили мелкие сверкающие осколки, которые мгновенно начали таять. Он перевел взгляд на ладонь и понял, что заклинание заморозки у кого-то сработало на редкость чисто — не многим удавалось столь искусно наколдовать что-либо на один предмет, при этом не коснувшись другого, находящегося так близко.

— Кто бы ты ни была, — Ивор поднял глаза и осмотрелся, — я впечатлен. Постой-ка, — продолжил он, не веря тому, что видит.

В дверях таверны застыла Аделаида, правда, изрядно повзрослевшая и похорошевшая.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты несколько дней назад села на корабль, будучи, мягко говоря, более юной.

— Долгая история, длиною в двадцать лет, — сказала эрафийка, отбросив назад рыжую копну волос. — Еще партию?

Ивор сверкнул глазами, в мгновение ока выхватил из плаща тонкую блестящую карту и с силой швырнул ее в Аделаиду. Она ловко ее замедлила и на подлете к себе аккуратно схватила двумя пальцами, умудрившись даже не порезаться об острое лезвие, обрамляющее одну ее сторону, — бешеная овца попалась. В ответ она метнула в стол начищенный до сияния кинжал. Вонзиться в деревяшку он не смог, просто ударил по ней и замер.

— Пожалуй, еще партию, — довольно ухмыльнулся Ивор. — Все равно мой корабль разлетелся в щепки, и теперь неясно, сколько ждать следующего в столь скучном месте.

— Так сдавай, эльф, чего сидишь? Повеселимся.

— Это ж надо было из соплячки превратиться в такую бойкую волшебницу, аж кровь играет.

— Смотри, доиграешься.

На стол полетели карты — в первый раз за партию содрогнулись обе стены.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2018, принявшей участие в Баттле 2018 года.
> 
> По заявке 2016 года с Инсайда («Ивар/Аделаида, рейтинг примерно R, можно выше, можно ниже; в центре сюжета — их вынужденное взаимодействие (их армий — тоже))»), которая была исковеркана автором во имя «Аркомага».
> 
> На фанфик большое влияние оказал арт кисти voidvcat "Высокомерие" (https://voidvcat.deviantart.com/art/pride-737745015).
> 
> ВАЖНО: оба персонажа по ходу повествования могут знатно бесить.


End file.
